


The Sound of Silence

by nacsent



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Crying, Gen, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, simon and garfunkel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-07-13 22:30:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7140230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nacsent/pseuds/nacsent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dipper and Mabel experience emotions on the bus ride home to Piedmont.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sound of Silence

**Author's Note:**

> This occurs right after the end of the final episode. This is my first attempt at a fanfic so idk. I may make additional chapters in the future. Hope you enjoy it! ^_^

The twins sat silently as the bus moved away from the so-called station. They sat quietly in the worn fabric seats as the bus picked up to a comfortable pace. The drone of the engine hung awkwardly over them.

“Hey,” interrupted Mabel hesitantly.

“Yeah,” responded Dipper.

“This is like that one scene at the end of ‘The Graduate,”

“The what?” Dipper asked quizzically.

“You know, with Simon and Garfunkel and Mrs. Robinson. It’s a famous movie, Dip.”

“Oh, I guess I haven’t seen it.”

“Oh, well, at the end, Dustin Hoffman and his wife lady are sitting in the back of this bus and then ‘Sound of Silence’ plays and they realize the mistake that they made. It’s really iconic, you should know it.”

“What?” Dipper asked. His brow furled as he stared at Mabel, clearly puzzled.

“Here. Just listen to this.” She reached into her bag and pulled out herIpod. Extracting one earbud from the bundle of wire, she placed it in her brother’s ear and then did the same for herself. After a few clicks, the gilded rhapsody began flowing through the earbuds. The reverberating guitar danced through the twins’ ears. 

_Hello darkness, my old friend._

Mabel skin immediately tickled as the harmony of the first line passed through her. She glanced over to her brother to see that tears had welled up in his eyes. 

“Oh, Dipper,” she murmured comfortingly.

_I’ve come to talk with you again._

The boy began to quiver as tears rolled down his face. As he broke down, his sister wrapped his arms around him. 

_Because a vision softly creeping,_

  
He shook in his seat, bewildered by everything that had happened to him. How was this real? What could possibly be the explanation for everything that had happened? Why him?

_Left its seeds while I was sleeping,_

  
Mabel held him tighter, as he began to hyperventilate. 

“Shhshhshh…” She whispered, “it’ll be alright.” For a second she pondered whether she should have played the song. 

_And the vision that was planted in my brain still remains_

  
Mabel glanced to the bus driver who was clearly judging the weeping boy. She shot a look of daggers through the rear view mirror at him. “He doesn’t know about us, what we’ve been through,” she thought. She began dredging up her memories, thoughts, and feelings on the past few months. She too began to cry, as the bus broke out of the forest revealing the warm orange sun as it sank down.

_Within the sound of silence._


End file.
